Chess and Shogi
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Zoro is smarter than everyone take him for; especially given that his full name is Zoro Roronoa-Nara.


**Chess**

 **Summary: Zoro is smarter than everyone take him for; especially given that his full name is Zoro Roronoa-Nara.**

 **~?~?~?~**

Zoro grumbled to himself as he walked around the dark and gloomy castle; opening doors once in a while as he tried to find his own room. After sixteen months, you'd think he'd at least know that by now.

"Stupid castle... Stupid moving rooms...," he turned a corner and the side of his face was clipped. "Stupid eye!"

Zoro shook himself out to release his anger and continued to walk, fingering the gauze on the side of his face. Finally he came across a door he was familiar with and he knocked firmly.

"Enter," a gruff voice said.

Zoro paused. "Huh?" he muttered, then complied.

Zoro pause again in the doorway, looking around the room. "Wasn't this the goth witch's room?" he asked himself.

Mihawk internally snorted. "I see you are lost Roronoa," he said, not looking at the younger man.

"I'm not lost," Zoro argued, walking forward, "your frickin' castle just keep changing rooms."

"It has done no such thing," Mihawk replied, and moved a piece.

Zoro's ears perked at the small sound and he walked closer. "Watcha' doin'?" he asked, glancing at the table.

Mihawk sighed, already knowing he'd get nothing done. "I am playing myself in chess," he replied, and moved another piece, silently hoping the other would leave.

Zoro tilted his head, his eye narrowing as he searched through his memories. "Chess?" he finally asked, coming up blank.

Mihawk rolled his eyes. "Its a foreign game that I discovered during my travels in the Grand Line." it was all he said and he moved another piece.

Mihawk chose to ignore the teen as he was watched, continuing to play by himself. Unknown to the master swordsman however, Zoro was carefully analyzing the board and how Mihawk played with the pieces. Soon, he found a pattern, and saw the purpose of the pieces all as well.

Mihawk could barely stop himself from jumping when suddenly the seat in front of him was pulled out and Zoro sat in it. Mihawk gave him a dry look.

"What are you doing?" he asked flatly.

Zoro was still studying the board as he replied. "Set the pieces; I want to play you," he said.

This time Mihawk did snort. "I highly doubt you can play against me, or at all for that matter," he said.

Zoro smirked. "You'd be surprised," he retaliated.

Mihawk stared at his student for a moment before he sighed, knowing the other wouldn't quit until he got his way. Mentally cataloging where the pieces were, Mihawk assembled them all back in their positions, his side black while Zoro was white. Mihawk sat back with a smirk that could be called coky.

"Your move," he said, gesturing to the board.

Zoro complied, and made his move. Mihawk was quick to move his own, confident in his win though he didn't need to be; he knew Zoro very likely had no idea what he was doing. He was wrong. Zoro had indeed never played this game, but he was smart, and he adapted. having already planned out four different ways to win, planning more as he went.

Back and forth, they moved, and retaliated, each working towards a common goal; winning. To Mihawk's shock, Zoro was actually doing well, giving him a run for his money in fact! Already, Mihawk had lost all but one pawn, and both his knights and rooks; Zoro had lost only a few pieces, calmly protecting his king and queen.

"Tsumi," Zoro said suddenly, moving a knight.

Mihawk started, translating before process the word. "Shogi?" he asked incredulously.

Zoro smirked, giving a nod. "Shogi," he confirmed, "And tsumi."

 _Checkmate._

Mihawk stared at the board, he'd lost. Shocked into silence, he searched for any possible outcome where he could of won before he looked at Zoro, who was grinning cockily.

"I had no chance," Mihawk finally said.

Zoro chuckled in reply. "Probably not," he agreed.

Mihawk frowned. "You're smarter than you let on," he said.

"Ah," Zoro nodded. "I don't know if you've heard of it, but my full name is Zoro Roronoa-Nara."

"Nara?" Mihawk asked in shock.

"On my mother's side," Zoro confirmed.

"Amazing," Mihawk breathed, looking at the board again, then at Zoro. "Again. I'll take you seriously this time."

Zoro chuckled. "Aye sensei."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zoro's always been a mystery and to me that's good because writers like us can play with him as we see fit and Smart!Zoro is just cool. ; )**


End file.
